Potter's Trick and Treat
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Draco is being stalked by a bush on Halloween and he is convinced that Potter's behind it, but is it only a trick that Potter has up his sleeve for Draco?


Author's Note: I wanted to write one more Halloween fanfic before the day is over. Please enjoy and review, and Happy Halloween!

"Potter I know you are behind that bush now I demand that you reveal yourself this instant!"

Draco Malfoy stood, wand out most menacingly, the slim, wooden wand was pointed at a bush that stood behind him, a very annoyed look on his face. It had started since he had made his way to Herbology that day; he had sullenly been walking down the green slope to where the greenhouses stood when one of the bushes behind him had moved. Now at first Draco had assumed it was his lack of sleep mind's doing, but then as he continued his journey to class the bush had followed him, and in a not so conspicuous way.

Everyone, all day had been laughing about the bush that was stalking Draco Malfoy, and even though Draco knew it was Potter, who just so happened to be missing that Halloween day, he had not been able to prove it because every time he had approached the damnable bush it had deflected every attempt he had made to peer into it and even went so far to prevent causing it any harm, both magically and physically, and so the result was that Draco had ended up with a stalker on Halloween.

"I'm serious Potter, this trick has gotten old and your poor choice costume leaves little doubt as to that it is you."The bush just stood there, innocently paused since Draco wasn't moving. "Fine, whatever!" And then the blonde threw a very powerful Obliterate at the offensive shrub, but as had happened any time Draco had tried to maim the thing with magic it didn't work. With an angry growl Draco turned his heal and began to walk out of the courtyard; the Halloween feast was about to begin soon.

"Hey Malfoy, you seem to have finely found an admirer of your own."

The Slytherin paused and slowly turned around to see Potter sitting on a stone bench, Draco wondered why he hadn't seen him before but then it made sense, potter had just taken leave of the bush.

"I have you now Potter," Draco declared and took a step forward but to his dismay, the bush hurried itself, as ostentatiously conspicuous as possible, behind Draco. The pale cheeks became flushed with irritation. "How are you doing that?" he demanded of Potter.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" the Boy Who Lived asked his minor enemy.

"The bush, how are you making it move without being it?" Draco demanded to know. He strode over to Potter and angrily moved he other young man's cloak aside.

"Whoa there, Malfoy, there's no need to get so frisky, you should ask before you begin moving my clothes aside."

The flush on the blonde's cheeks took an embarrassed tone to it, but ignored that. "Shut up, what do you mean by having that bush stalk me all of today?"

Potter shook his head, seeming pretty calm for someone whose school boy rival was clutching at their cloak. "Draco, Draco, Draco."

"Don't call me that," Draco sneered, and Potter smirked.

"It's Halloween, Malfoy, lighten up. There's this thing, called trick-or-treating." Draco, having no knowledge of muggle customs gave Potter a confused and suspicious look. "Normally a person dresses up and gets candy by saying trick or treat, but I felt like playing it differently today."

Draco glared at him. "And why do I have to be the subject of your weird muggle games?"

"Well because I thoroughly enjoyed tricking you, and now I'm going to enjoying getting my treat from you."

"Treat, who says-"

But Draco wasn't able to finish his indignant statement because Potter had leaned forward, stretching his neck up some and capturing Draco's mouth is a kiss. Poor Draco was too stunned to do anything at first, but when Potter placed a hand the top part of his arm and squeezed lightly Draco closed his eyes and leaned closer to deepen then kiss.

They stayed there in that sitting standing position for a good five minutes, kissing each other until Potter pulled away with a very un-Griffindor like smirk, and then placed a small kiss on Draco's nose.

"Happy Halloween Draco," he whispered, and then got up, moving a kiss dazed Draco aside and walking off. "See you at the feast," the black-haired young man said, and gave Draco a small smile and wave before leaving the courtyard. After a few seconds and a rather chilly breeze, Draco shook himself out of shock and walked off, muttering, but nonetheless happier than he had been all day and a little eager to see Potter later at the feast, and as he left the courtyard he didn't even noticed that the shrub that had been stalking him all day long stood silent and still, not following him as he made his way back into the castle.

A/N: Many treats for all who review!


End file.
